


nothing like the sun

by Nibelung



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibelung/pseuds/Nibelung
Summary: The dungeons of the Empire are not a pretty place.An alternate version of ESB, drawing on the August 1975 third draft of the first film. Based on actual film materials in the Lucasfilm vaults.





	nothing like the sun

Leia _hurt_.

She hung by her wrists in chains dangling from the ceiling of the cell; her bare feet barely touched the floor, and she had to stand on tiptoe.

She wore only the underclothes she’d worn beneath the gown Lando had given her, before the betrayal: a tank top and a pair of boy shorts. The guards gave her her underwear back when they were done using her as a fuck-toy. Had to keep up the lie that Imperial stormtroopers didn’t commit such vile acts, after all.

It wasn’t the first time she’d been raped; the dungeons of Alderaan had introduced her, at the age of sixteen, to man’s inhumanity to woman. Being a princess of Organa Major hadn’t spared her that lesson; nor had Organa Major’s status as one of the Republic’s brightest worlds saved it from being ground to space dust under the heel of the Empire.

The beating that came with it now, though, she hadn’t been prepared for.

On Alderaan, she’d had something the Imps wanted: the location of the Rebel base on Yavin IV. They’d had to keep her alive in the hope of getting that information from her.

Now? Leia wasn’t sure Vader’s men cared if she lived or died. She knew Vader wanted to lure Luke to Kamino by torturing his friends; the Jedi training Ben Kenobi had started giving Luke would make him aware of their plight. But with Han, Chewbacca, and C-3PO also caught in the Dark Lord’s net, Leia didn’t think her life was considered that valuable.

So Vader had let the guards turn their truncheons on her. Hence the pool of blood on the ground, ruddy brown and sticky between her toes. Along with other bodily excretions she’d rather not think about.

Leia ran through a mental catalogue of her injuries. Worth doing in case they ever escaped: Alliance medical droids would check her injuries for themselves, but it was helpful to have a patient tell them where it hurt.

The guards had torn handfuls of hair from her scalp, then given her an forcible crew cut with a laserknife. Only a few scanty golden threads remained to her; the rest was gone, and she wasn’t sure how much would grow back.

Her left cheek felt like it was on fire; the eye on that side was swollen shut, and throbbed painfully with each heartbeat. She was pretty sure her eye socket was broken. More than that, she’d felt a _pop_ when one of the blows connected; she suspected the eye itself might be a loss.

Her nose was swollen, skewed to one side, and breathing through it was difficult. It had been broken multiple times. Her lips were puffed out and crusted with dried blood, and three of her front teeth were gone. A jailor came in to spoon-feed her a foul-tasting gray gunk from time to time; flecks of the vile stuff still clung to her face.

Her tank top was torn so one nipple poked through. One of the guards had taken a pocketknife and carved an Imperial arrowhead in the flesh above her left breast. Then he’d rubbed something painful and burning in the wound, so even bacta wouldn’t heal the scar.

Her left kneecap was swollen to twice its normal size. Its throbs kept time along with the pain in her eye. Even if the damage could be repaired, she’d be walking with a cane for a while when they got out of this.

 _…. **If** we get out of this_ , she reflected.

_Even so, I’ll probably end up looking like a krayt dragon. Glad this cell doesn’t have a mirror._

_Wish it did have a bathroom, though._

The first time one of the guards came in to feed her, she’d asked him to untie her and let her go out to use a toilet. He’d simply laughed and told her to piss her drawers.

She’d held out for several hours, the pain in her bladder building up all the while. Her homeworld might be gone, but she still had some shreds of royal dignity. A Princess of Organa Major did not simply soil herself like a dog.

But eventually the pain in her bladder grew so great that she did exactly that.

The next time a guard came in with food, he saw her soiled underclothes and the puddle of piss beneath her legs. He sniffed the air, in a manner that wouldn’t be out of place in a highbrow Coruscant theater, and called her a filthy whore. Tears and anger burned in her blue eye, but Leia let him feed her another few mouthfuls of the gray gunk without challenge.

Later her bowels started rumbling. She hadn’t even bothered with pretense this time. She simply shit herself and didn’t care.

That was how matters had run for three days now. She hadn’t seen any sign of Han or Chewie or Threepio in that time.

She knew the Imps were waiting for her injuries to “heal” before they doled out another beating. Not that she’d be in great shape by the time it finally came. And given how the last one had gone, there was no guarantee she’d survive another.

 _Please, Luke,_ she begged him silently, _get here quickly._

_We need you._

**_I_ ** _need you._

_And… I never thought I’d say this about anyone, but… I love you, dammit._


End file.
